GRITO REBELDEREBEL YELL
by patry-ponfe-black
Summary: jake deja plantada a bella en la discoteca de un amigo de la universidad... pero bella sabra entretenerse en su ausencia... mal summary primer lemon... sexo explicito y palabras adultas


Mi primer lemon, no seais malas porfi jajaja, si soy pesima me mandais a los vulturis y me enfrentare a su fuiria jajajaja

vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito y palabras fuertes aviso, con aviso no hay engaño que no quiero traumatizar a nadie jajaja muakaaaa

Y A DISFRUTAR

**la historia es mia , los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie (diosa) Meyer! **

* * *

**GRITO REBELDE/REBEL YELL**

Era viernes por la noche, y estaba preparándome para una salida nocturna con mi amado novio jake, quedamos que cuando saliera de trabajar me pasaría a buscar y saldríamos a la discoteca de un amigo suyo que acababa de abrir en la zona más chic de port ángeles.

Me vestí con una falda vaquera que dejaba ver un poco de mi culito, un top ajustado de palabra de honor rojo por encima de mi ombligo, y unas botas negras por encima de la rodilla…(fotos en mi perfil) me veía increíblemente sexy, seque mi cabello dejando que callera en ondas por la espalda, y maquille mis ojos con tonos negros… simplemente perfecta…

Cuando estaba acabando de echarme un poco de gloss en los labios mi teléfono móvil sonó, la melodía era la de jake…

-hola cielo ya estas abajo?- le pregunte con mi mejor tono meloso

-oye amor mira hay un cambio de planes tendrás que esperarme en la disco porque se me han liado las cosas un poco en el trabajo y ya le dije a mi amigo que te adelantarías tu en mi coche- me quede alucinando… me estaba dejando plantada, a mi a Bella Swan

-mira Jacob, no puedo creer que me estés dejando plantada, de que vas esperas a última hora para decírmelo? Tranquilo yo iré a la disco pero si no me encuentras sola cuando llegues no te extrañes, ya es la 4 vez este mes que me haces lo mismo y luego no apareces… me arte Jacob Black- colgué el teléfono y lo estampe contra el sofá

Cogí mi bolso y me fui directa a mi Audi TT rojo (dios amaba a mi bebe) lo abrí tire mi bolso de mala manera en el asiento del acompañante y me dispuse a arrancar el coche, abrí la capota para que me diera el aire y me puse en marcha hasta la discoteca INMORTALIDAD.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la discoteca me quede paralizada, estaba construida en una vieja nave abandonada, a las afueras de la ciudad, había sido remodelada y de la entrada salían dos enormes focos de luz que se alzaban hasta el cielo.

-Dios es impresionante- dije en un susurro.

Un toque en la ventanilla me saco de mis ensoñaciones

-señorita, podría decirme su nombre?- era el portero

-Bella Swan- miro detenidamente la lista de sus manos

-si señorita Swan, tenemos un sitio reservado para usted en el parquin, el jefe nos dijo que la acompañáramos a su sala VIP la está esperando- yo me quede muda, palco vip, jefe, parquin…. Creo que tenía que haber dejado hablar a jake…

-si quiere señorita podemos aparcarle el coche- me dijo de nuevo abriéndome la puerta y ofreciéndome la mano para salir.

-muchas gracias las llaves están puestas- le izo una seña a su compañero con la cabeza que se subió en el coche y lo llevo al aparcamiento.

-sígame señorita, es por aquí- dijo poniendo una mano en mi espalda y guiándome entre la multitud hasta un pequeño saloncito (fotos en mi perfil) rodeado de cordón rojo y dos seguritas en la entrada.

-Bella Swan señor- no me di cuenta cuando los seguritas se habían apartado y habían dejado a la vista a su "jefe" dios era un hombre de aproximadamente 1'90 pelo rubio oscuro y unos ojos azules impresionantes, (ropa en mi perfil) era muy atractivo musculoso pero sin pasarse y tenía un aspecto de roquero que le sentaba muy bien.

No me di cuenta cuando había empezado a babear hasta que vi al dios del rock acercarse y darme un beso en la mejilla,

-Jasper Hale señorita- dijo con acento sureño extremadamente sexy –aunque me llaman jass- sonrió, dios que sonrisa creo que me he corrido, dios mis bragas están empapadas.

Me recompuse rápidamente, o todo lo rápido que pude en realidad.-Bella Swan encantada jass- dije con mi sonrisa más sexy y mordiéndome un poco el labio inferior,

-bueno pasa y siéntate, quieres algo de beber?- me dijo mirándome pícaramente para luego acompañarme al interior de la sala, acomodándome entre los cojines con cuidado de que no se me viera más de lo que ya se veía jajaja.

-si gracias, pues no sé que me recomiendas?- me sonrió sentándose a mi lado…

-james, tráenos esos cocteles especiales que haces por favor- dijo a uno de los seguritas de la puerta, después volvió su atención a mí.

-jake me llamo hace una hora me dijo que entretuviera a su querida novia hasta que llegara, y creo que no voy a tener problemas con ese encargo- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras me miraba de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva, dios he dicho ya que es sexy…

-a si y porque no tendrías problemas?- me mordí el labio y lo mire por debajo de mis pestañas dije con la voz más sexy que tenia.

El puso una mano encima de mi muslo y se acerco a susurrarme en el oído

– porque cielo, eres la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida, y no me importara entretenerte mientras el chucho de tu novio te deja plantada- después de eso dejo un rastro de besos desde mi oreja hasta mi hombro que me hicieron estremecer,

Dios creo que nunca había sentido algo así, nunca he sido una santa, la única relación seria fue con jake siempre he sido bastante puta y me he tirado a muchos tíos pero nunca había sentido algo así con unos pocos besos,

-y como se supone que vas a entretenerme roquero?- pregunte a escasos centímetros de su cara… el acorto la poca distancia que había y me beso, y dios que beso sin permiso metió la lengua en mi boca y me penetro con ella, luchando contra la mía, llevando un baile pasional, dominándome… apenas podía respirar y dudo que recordara como se hacía.

El se fue separando poco a poco pero nunca quito sus labios de mi cuerpo, siguió dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi hombro…. Mientras yo intentaba reprimir los gemidos que salían de mis labios,

-nena no te reprimas, quiero oírte gemir en mi oído- dios ya he dicho que era sexy verdad? Si creo que demasiado, pero joder estaba empapada, mi excitación caía por mis piernas…

Empezó a besar parte de mis pechos que estaban expuestos por el top mientras me agarraba por el trasero por debajo de la falda y me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él masajeando mis nalgas.

-mmmmmm jass que ricoooo- gemí en su oído mientras el mordía mi pezón por encima del top y yo besaba, mordía y succionaba su cuello como una perra hambrienta.

-o si nena me encanta, dios voy a follarte tan fuerte que no podrás caminar en dos semanas y vas a quedarte afónica de tanto gritar mi nombre- dijo mientras arrancaba mi tanga y lo tiraba a un lado… yo en estos momentos no podía pensar en nada mas dios estaba muy cachonda..

Lleve mis manos a sus pantalones y los desabroche de un tirón. Mientras me levantaba ligeramente, lo los bajaba junto a sus bóxer negros y liberaba su gran excitada polla, dios era enorme, me mordí los labios, nunca había visto algo tan grande…

-te gusta lo que ves bebe? Porque es todo para ti- susurro en mi oído mientras mordía mi oreja y de un empujón me empalo en su dura polla hasta el fondo mientras que una de mis canciones favoritas empezaba a sonar de fondo

_Ayer por la noche una bailarina  
Llegó bailando a mi puerta  
Ayer por la noche un pequeño ángel  
Pumpin Vino 'en el piso de mi  
Dijo que vienen del bebé  
¿Tienes una licencia para el amor  
Y si se vence  
Traiga el infierno desde arriba, porque  
_

-ummmm vamos bebe me encanta verte rebotar contra mi polla, dios me encantas- dijo mientras me agarraba por el trasero y me embestía mas fuerte…

-o si jasss mas fuerteeee me encantaaaaa- gemia

_En la media noche lloró "más, más, más"  
Con un grito rebelde lloró "más, más, más"  
En la media noche, nena "más, más, más"  
Con un grito rebelde, "más, más, más"  
Más, más, más_

-umm bebe estas tan apretada y mojada… ummm quiero follarte toda la noche cada noche…- dijo atacando mis labios

_Ella no le gusta la esclavitud, no se sentaba para mendigar  
Pero cuando estoy cansado y solo me ve a la cama  
¿Qué te liberará y te trajo a mí, nena?  
Qué le fijó libre? Te necesito aquí conmigo, porque  
_

Dios estaba tan cachonda, jasper cambio el ritmo de las embestidas a unas más salvajes y fuertes recostándome contra los cojines y poniéndose encima mío,

Y ahí casi explote.

-o joder jasper me encanta como me jodes masssss dame massss casi estoooyyyyy- grite… el solo se limito a embestirme más fuerte mientras que gruñidos casi animales salían de su pecho.

_En la media noche, ella lloró "más, más, más"  
Con un grito rebelde lloró "más, más, más"  
En la hora de la medianoche nena "más, más, más"  
Con un grito rebelde "más, más, más_"

_Él vive en su propio cielo  
Recoge que van desde el 1107  
Bueno, él está fuera toda la noche para recoger un precio  
Al igual que siempre, al igual que el tiempo que no se juega hasta el pelo  
_

-vamos nena grita mi nombre cuando te corras…- dios yo casi tocaba el cielo con mis manos

_Recorrí el mundo para ti, nena  
A miles de kilómetros para usted  
Me sequé las lágrimas de dolor  
Un millón de veces para_

_Yo vendería mi alma por ti, nena  
Para conseguir el dinero para quemar para usted  
Te daría todo y no tienen ninguno, nena  
Sólo para, sólo para, sólo para, de tenerte aquí junto a mí, porque  
_

Y con unas pocas embestidas más explote empapándolo con mis jugos

-O JODER JASPERRRRRRRRR- grite mientras me corría

_En la media noche, ella lloró "más, más, más"  
Con un grito rebelde lloró "más, más, más"  
En la hora de la medianoche nena "más, más, más"  
Con un grito rebelde lloró "más, más, más"  
"Más, más, más"  
_

El siguió embistiéndome alargando mi orgasmo y corriéndose unas pocas embestidas mas gritando mi nombre

-BELLAAAAAAA-

_Oh sí, pequeño bebé  
Ella quiere más, más, más, más, más, más  
Oh sí, un angelito  
Ella quiere más, más, más, más, más_

Se tumbo sobre mi y enterró la cabeza en mi cuello, estábamos sudando, exhaustos, y respirando agitadamente.

-puff nena ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida… y todavía no ha terminado- dijo agitadamente cerca de mi oído, yo salte al escuchar sus palabras,

-y como sugieres acabar el fin de fiesta?- pregunte en tono pícaro en su oído.

-vámonos a mi casa que le jodan a jake, les diré a mis seguritas que le digan que nos fuimos a follar como conejos…- dijo medio riéndose en la última frase… joder jake ni me acordaba de él, bueno y no creo que me vuelva a acordar mas jajaja soy perra sí, pero este ha sido el mejor polvo de mi puta vida,

Empezó a subirse los bóxer y los pantalones mientras yo me ponía de pie y colocaba mi ropa, dios hemos follado con la ropa puesta.

-te daría tu tanga, pero creo que no servirían para mucho jajaja-dijo mientras me enseñaba un trozo de tela destrozado en la palma de su mano.- te copare otras para poderlas arrancar de nuevo- dijo mientras me agarraba por la cintura y empezábamos a caminar hasta la salida.

Cuando estábamos fuera oí una voz que me gritaba, me gire y ahí estaba jake corriendo hacia nosotros, jass gruño y me agarro más fuerte de la cintura,

Cuando jake llego a nuestro lado nos miro de arriba abajo y clavo su mirada en la mano que jass mantenía en la cintura apretándome junto a él..

-que pasa aquí? Dónde vas bella?- pregunto confuso y enfadado

-lo siento tío llegas tarde este bebe y yo nos vamos a mi casa a terminar lo que empezamos en el reservado, no tenias que haberla dejado sola- dijo jass sonriéndole prepotente mientras daba la vuelta y me conducía a mi coche que estaba parado en la puerta de la disco, oí como jake me gritaba pero no le preste atención, me subí en el coche con jass y arranco hacia su casa

-nena estas lista para irte conmigo hacia el cielo para siempre tu y yo- dijo sonriéndome torcidamente y poniendo la mano en mi muslo…

-juntos siempre- le dije besando su cuello

- te quiero nena- dijo sin rastro de mentira en sus ojos

- y yo jasss siempre- dije mientras que apretaba la mano que tenía en mi muslo…

Y es que era verdad lo quería nunca había sentido esto por nadie y nunca lo sentiría, siempre seria suya y el mío…

-en que piensas bebe?-dijo jass rodeándome por la cintura recorriendo con sus manos mi prominente barriga.

Yo me sobresalte, no lo había oído llegar,

-me asustaste amor, estaba pensando en el día que nos conocimos- dije dándome la vuelta para rodear su cuello con mis brazos y poniéndome de puntillas para dar un pico en sus labios…

-umm fue una noche interesante, pero quizás tendrías que recordarme los detalles- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente mientras me cogía la mano y nos dirigía a nuestra habitación…

Y así empezó una de las muchas noches de pasión que compartiríamos en nuestras vidas, ya llevábamos juntos 5 años y los que nos quedan….

Dios me costó escribir esto, jajá es mi primer lemon espero que os haya gustado, dejen sus rewiers porfaaaassss.

Nos leemos muaakaaaa

Esta es la dirección del video de Billy idol rebel Yell http:/ www. /watch?v= ng4L1_kwF_4 quitar espacios


End file.
